Windseekers
by nowIjustwannaswim 0-0
Summary: May, a young village girl meets a dragon that takes her away to save the world. (0-0)
1. prolouge

"The time has come for change! Our island is sinking. We will not have a home without it." The silvery white dragon's voice rang out as she spoke. She was standing on a giant rock in the middle of a valley. In the valley sat thousands of other dragons, the ground a rainbow of colors. More dragons clustered in the air. All twelve races of dragons had gathered to hear her speak. The dragons had gathered together in one place for the first time in centuries, drawn in by the beckon of their leader. She stood on that rock, in the middle of the valley, and spoke of magic and power, power that had not been harnessed in eons. She spoke of change. She inspired awe in each and every being below and above her with her potent words.

She was the great dragon Crystalline, last of the platinum dragons, oldest and wisest, she had more magic and knowledge than any one dragon on their island. But even she could not harness and reign in the vast ocean. So the home of the dragons would sink beneath the waves, lost in the watery depths of the ocean. And she could do nothing about it. So she thought long and hard on the subject, and came up with a solution. Dragon magic was something not to be reckoned with, the sheer power a dragon held was amazing. And it was the solution to their problems.

Dragon magic could be converted, channeled out of a dragon and put into something else. Crystalline had the idea that if they could allow some of their power to flow into the ocean, then maybe, if they did it right, they could give that magic form, turn it into a dragon-made island.

She spoke of that, she spoke of life, she spoke of everything good and peaceful.

(That was what history said, and what history says goes.)

 _Thousands of years later…_

A young silver dragon returned to Krynn from the dragon isles, free and exited for the journey ahead.

 **oooooh what does this meannnnnn *fall out boy***


	2. karaglen

"Help!" May had to run harder, faster, much faster, otherwise... She didn't want to think about the outcome if he caught up to her, which he surely would.

The "he" that was following her was Ashardalon, a red dragon that lived in the mountainside of western Solmania, a state in northern Krynn.

" _Mishakal, surely you could help me, somehow, I don't care what you do just please..."_ May's prayer was cut short by a raging blast of heat. She managed to duck the fire, but she could not save her rich, chocolate-brown hair from being singed.

" _Why is he after me, a simple townsperson? Surely he wants some sort of riches from me?"_ suddenly, in a brilliant flash of light, the red dragon was thrown of course.

May looked around to see what could have possibly caused Ashardalon to fly away in terror, until her eyes landed on the dragon. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever laid eyes on, huge and graceful, with dazzling silver scales, and deep, mercury colored eyes, devoid of any traces of a pupil. May immediately bowed to the metallic dragon, a kin of the chromatics, (The bad dragons.) Who were still terrorizing Krynn, even after they lost the War of the Lance. After Takhisis, the evil queen lost the war, she did succeed in banishing all good dragons to their original birthplace, the Dragon Isles. It appeared, though Takhisis's evil dragons had remained in Krynn without challenge, the metallic dragons where returning.

"I-I don't know what to say, my lady." May stood up. The dragons laugh was deep and reverberating. "Why you needn't say anything, child. I would also prefer if you did not use the term 'my lady', for I am a dragon. A silver dragon to be precise. I have heard there was a red dragon in these parts, but I had not thought he was chasing poor town girls. Now then, what might your name be? Mine is Karaglen, and I have just recently returned from the Dragon Isles. They were much too hot. I prefer it here in the cold and out of Takhisis's horrid magical barrier."

"Uh... My name is May and I come from a town at the top of the mountain, Hilltown. You're in northern Krynn, and a silver dragon used to live in Ashardalon's lair, guarding the three towns at the top of the mountain. The only reason Ashardalon found me down here is because I was picking balloberries, which only grow at the base of the mountain." She showed Karaglen her basket, which was filled with bright red, huge berries the size of an apple. "What are you here for other than the cold?"

"Well, to figure that out I think you should come with me."

"How? I can't fly."

"You can on me."

"Wait...You want me to ride you. Oh holy Mishakal you want me to ride you? Oh. Oh wow."

"Who is Mishakal?"

"May stared at the dragon, dumbfounded. You don't know... Well, Mishakal is my patron goddess, the goddess of healing and magic. I am a cleric in her main temple in Hilltown. As you can see, I wear her blue robes. That means I can heal with magic if i pray to her."

"Ahhh. So she is your Raladona. Oh, sorry, Raladona is the dragon goddess of healing and magic. Anyway, you need to ride on me."

"Okay, wow, okay!" May climbed on Karaglen's back. As the beautiful silver dragon took off, May couldn't help but to shriek in joy. Karaglen gained altitude quickly, so soon they were soaring high in the clouds.

"You have high potential. I have been watching you for months, and I think you are the one." Karaglen flapped her massive wings and they were taken higher above the clouds.

"The one what?" May leaned down to look at the territory below them. "Where are we?"

"You are the right person for a quest, I do not know what the quest is, but Wysyvr was quite clear about who he wanted for the quest. I was elected as the guide. And we are flying over the Kiernan Desert. I think…"

"You are in my territory, Karaglen. You know I do not like that." May looked up. A huge blue dragon had pulled up alongside them. He was a brilliant blue, with bone-white horns all over his body. "I think you should leave, if you know what is best for you." The blue dragon inched closer to them

"Oh? Lazuli, you know I do not respond well to threats. I am just passing over. You know sky is neutral territory, and I don't want to be here anyway. It is much too hot for me. I do not know how you could possibly like it. I am bound for the tropical islands of Tarruree."

"So you are tired travelers. And look! You have a puny human on your back to! I did not know any of my kin could stoop that low, even you.

"Back of, Lazuli, I do not want a fight. Why do not you go back to your mommy Takhisis and cower at her feet like you did in the war?" May could tell that Karaglen was really mad, duplicating her anger at Ashardalon.

"That. Is. It. Now you're asking for a fight!" and at that Lazuli attacked.

 **just remembered i wrote this two years ago...**


	3. desert battle

"May! Pull one of my scales out! Now! It will not hurt me!"

"Okay." May managed to yank one of Karaglen's scales out, even while the dragon was grappling with Lazuli. Amazingly, karaglen didn't even flinch. As May was pulling it out, she cut a set of deep gashes into her hand, drawing tears to her eyes. Once the scale was out may saw it was razor sharp, and had caused the gashes on her hands.

"It is as sharp as a dragonlance!" Karaglen narrowly ducked a blow to the head from Lazuli. "Tie it to a stick when we win the fight!"

"Do not think you can win so easily!" Lazuli aimed a claw at Karaglen's wing.

"Karaglen, look out!" May leaned to the side to avoid being hit.

Karaglen tried to duck the blow, but this time was not so lucky. Lazuli's claw made contact with her wing, cutting a large hole in the fragile wing membrane, disabling Karaglen's power to fly.

May somehow managed to stay on Karaglen's back, even though the silver dragon was flapping her wings to slow their fall. they landed quite hard, despite Karaglen's efforts. May managed to land with nothing but a few bruises and a seeping gash along her dirt-covered right arm, but there was a sickening crunch when they did, and Karaglen had roared out. May stood up and ran over to her, and immediately noticed that a finger on the dragon's wing was bent the wrong way.

"Karaglen, your wing is broken!" As May went over to the mighty creature, Karaglen was muttering under her breath: " _ow, ow, owowoooooooooow it huurts."_

"I think I can heal it." May knelt beside Karaglen's wing and placed her fingers on it, and prayed to Mishakal " _please, Mishakal, heal this poor dragon's wing."_ blue light spread from her fingers over Karaglen's wing, healing broken bones and knitting together the gash in her wing membrane put there by Lazuli.

"You fixed it! How did you do that? It is perfectly fine!" Karaglen stretched her wing in and out and then stood up. "I thank you wholeheartedly, now let us get out of the Kiernan Desert."

"Hello, that was quite impressive up there, I hardly ever see anyone tangle with Lazuli, and you, the human, good work with the magic." May turned around. Behind her sat a magnificent dragon, with scales the color of copper, and each one with a blue-green edge. "I can fly with you out of the desert of you want. oh, wait, where are my manners? My name is Rhasvym, Rhasvym the Magnificent, and I come in peace." He bowed in a flourish and grinned.

"Very well, Rhasvym, you may travel with us to the end of the Kiernan desert." Karaglen sighed.

"I have never met a copper dragon before" May stared at Rhasvym in awe. "Do you live around here?"

"Actually, yes, I do. I live a little behind the dragon rock, past the cactus patch." Rhasvym spread his great, V-shaped wings and took off. Karaglen followed suit with May on her back. Soon they were soaring through the clouds

"Did you get that stick for the scale like I wanted you to?" Karaglen flew a little faster.

"Yes, I did." May was tying the scale to the stick as they spoke.

"We are passing over my lair as we speak" Rhasvym flew downward. "This is where I leave you, unless you would like to spend the night in my most humble abode?"

"Of course. We cannot turn down your hospitality" Karaglen flew down towards the liar with the copper dragon.

"Follow me, I have a maze in the front of my lair as a prank for all who come, and only I know the way." Rhasvym rolled away the boulder positioned at the entrance to his lair, revealing a forked tunnel. He then led them through so many passages, twists, and turns, May began to feel nauseas. Finally, when they reached the entrance, she thought all the nausea had been worth it. The tunnel opened up into a great chamber full of beautiful statues, heaps of precious gems and metals, and many metal-crafted sculptures.

"Oh, this is beautiful, just amazing!" Mat walked farther into the room and examined a statue of a copper dragon nuzzling its child. The statue looked so lifelike, it seemed as if it would jump to life at any time. "These are amazing!"

"Why thank you, I have been collecting all my life. I am quite young for a dragon, only 99, a 'teenager', if you will. I have lots of scorpions, if that touches your fancy?" Rhasvym gestured towards a large, stone terrarium filled with the venomous creatures.

May made a face. "No thank you!"

"Huh. There really quite good, a bit of an acquired taste, really" Rhasvym ginned. "Well, anyway, you can sleep in the grand entertaining foyer, or in here."

"Could I sleep here? It's rather nice." May was still examining the fine sculpture, and had taken a particular liking to a amulet of a silver dragon diving, with eyes made of what looked like diamond, hung on a fine silver chain.

"Why yes, of course. And, since I am feeling particularly generous, you may have the dragon amulet." The copper dragon was showing Karaglen a particularly large statue of a dwarf and a black dragon.

"Oh! Oh, thank you so much! This means so much to me! I will always remember you, and maybe I'll stop by sometime!" May ran up and hugged Rhasvym leg.

"You are very welcome, May, now you should get some rest." Rhasvym ushered them to their chosen sleeping spaces.


End file.
